


Destiny Child in between scenes

by Cjgirlatheart



Category: Ellick - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjgirlatheart/pseuds/Cjgirlatheart





	Destiny Child in between scenes

My Take on what happens before or after a scene... i do not own any of these characters... #ellick 

16X1  
MTAC..

Torres just came on the screen. He looks tired and beat up, Ellie thought. “Hey, B” Torres greeted her. “ how have you been?” She replied. “Not good” he said squeezing his eyes shut.. “ I just wanna wake up and this nightmare be over” he continued. “It doesn’t look like you are getting any sleep” Bishop said with concern. “Well, it might help if I had my....MTAC door opens..Gibbs come down the ramp...”4 weeks I’ve been in this hell hole.” Torres said as he switched the conversation....

......………………....................................

Torres on the Tarmac...

“Hello” bishop said as she answered her phone. “Good Morning” Torres said.. “not so good” Bishop replies...”I know” he said deflated. “What am I missing” Torres asked.. Ellie wanted to say “me” but she didn’t.. “McGee and I are at the bank.. I don’t know exactly what we will find” “ I will be there as soon as I can to help”...”Bishop you ready?” Torres heard McGee in the background.. “Look Nick I got to go” she said and hung up without letting him say goodbye.. She needed to focus and talking to Nick was not letting her do that.....

...........................................................

Nicks Plane just landed as the bombs were going off... Damn it he really needed to go home, take a shower and get some clean clothes...well that has to wait.. he heads his car to the navy yard... Ellie is waiting for him in the lobby when he comes thru the door.. She is a site for sore eyes.. She reaches for a hug and then pulls back.. her nose scrunched up.. he sees other people looking at him strangely but doesn’t think to much of it.. Bishop gave him the SITREP on the elevator ride.. “Nick, this is not good.” “I know, and I think it’s gonna get worse before it gets better. What do you need me to do” he asked. “Can you make contact with the first responders” she asked.. “Sure” he reaches to pat her on the shoulder but his hand ended up creasing her cheek.. she leaned in to it and who know how long they would have stayed there had the elevator not dinged..

...........................................................

Nick looks at all the spilled lava laps... man Bishops (and Gibbs/McGee’s) life hung in the balance of some damn lava lamps.. he was so  
concerned for Bishop, that he only expressed concern for him.. Gibbs coming over the phone saying they were good and good job Nick.. oh yeah he knows.. Rule #12 damn it... His phone received a text with an address to meet Gibbs at... Time to go get the Bad guys...

...........................................................

Bishop has just escorted Kayla to the bull pen to see her dad... Seeing them hug was so heartwarming.. The team did good.. she needed to do something, she just couldn’t decompress the last two days by herself.. before she knew it she was outside of Nick’s apartment.. She only had to knock once before he answered.. he looked like he just got out of the shower...hair wet, no socks on..”Hey B what’s up..” “umm can I come in”...he moved to the side so she could come in.. “you smell better” She said.. Torres chuckled... “wanna a beer” he asked? “No, I wanna Hamburger..” he went grabbed his shoes...sleep would have to wait....


End file.
